


Warmth and Light

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Fallen Angel/Angel, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The mission is simple and he has a plan. At first.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	Warmth and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



Darkness seeped out of the ground, forming clouds around him, heavy and black, as he made his way from under the soil and up to the surface, to land. He tucked jet black wings close against his body and walked through the streets, hugging the shadows close to him like a cloak. 

He had an angel to find, and it would be of no use if he was seen by prying eyes for what he was before the time was right.

He zeroed in on the scent, the light, the heat of the angel he sought. He would make short work of Zephriel. Yes, he knew the angel’s name long, long before reaching the surface. They had all known each other once, in the time before earth was even a speck of matter floating through space. The angels were from time immaterial, and he was their brother. Their brother who had chosen to learn all of the ways he could be most like man, and worse than.

He was drawn to Zephriel, his plan neatly unfolding in his mind. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, exactly what he would show Zephriel first. 

He knew how the angels ticked, and that it was a lonely existence, watching over those who may not pay any mind at all for the entire time they were given a guardian.

When he managed to come within the right distance of the angel, he could feel sparks of light pulling away from the greater, thicker light of the angel’s body. He knew that soon, the angel would be pulled in his direction whether he knew why it was happening or not. They were not naive, but they sometimes underestimated the pull of the darkness, as those who had not yet succumbed. But when faced with one of their own fallen so close--

Zephriel wouldn’t stand a chance. He would not be able to resist.

He called the angel’s name, in a whisper, even as far from the angel as he was. And he felt the moment when the whisper found its way to him.

Just as he suspected, Zephriel followed in the direction his own sparks of light had gone and zeroed in on the fallen one.

He could see the way the angel’s light sped up as Zephriel neared him, like a beating heart Zephriel didn’t have, a rushing pulse.

“I know you,” Zephriel said in answer to his name.

He smiled. “You do know me. And I…”

“Will you come home to us today?”

Ever the question.

“No,” he said, resolutely, and in two paces he had crossed the distance to Zephriel and touched the edge of his light where a wing would be. 

Again sparks flew, and the entire light of Zephriel shivered as if he was suddenly made of rippling energy.

There was the slightest sound as if Zephriel expelled air, and he leaned slightly closer to the dark fallen one. Ever so slightly closer, just enough that his doing so could be denied and yet--

The fallen angel wasted no time, knowing exactly where in the field of light all of Zephriel’s most sensitive spots would lie. Zephriel leaned closer and closer, shivering harder, ripples of light like water and sparks flying off of him like tiny fireflies. 

They did not need words.

What the fallen one did not expect was the way his feet left the ground. He gripped Zephriel, suddenly realizing he did not have the safety of the ground beneath him anymore, and he started to shudder.

This angel was powerful.

They were a mess of wings and arms and legs, suddenly moving together in ripples of light and sound and heat and texture and the fallen one realized that he was as taken with Zephriel as the light being was with him. Now when he held onto the angel, and he felt particles of himself being drawn in toward the being of light, creating friction that got more and more intense. 

The two of them rose higher and higher, and he knew that Zephriel could not pull him all the way _home_ , but he stopped trying to fight so hard for the idea that he himself would win. He ran his energy all along Zephriel’s wings and they sunk just enough in the air and then Zephriel encircled him, took him against himself and the friction continued, heat rising and need erupting from the fallen angel ( _I know you I know you_ ) and he would not allow grief or homesickness to overtake him, he would only show this angel what he was made of ( _I know your name_ ), and each time he did, as the darkness moved against Zephriel’s wings the angel let out a needy sound and they dipped closer to the ground but still they did not touch the soil of Earth. They remained in the sky, bending and twisting, blinking and shining there in the air and anyone would have seen them, even as they rose toward the clouds.

He would let the angel take him if ( _if_ ) that was what was meant for him from his second home. If Zephriel was powerful enough. He had come here to show Zephriel the ways of the flesh and he could hear the angel all around him moaning as loud as thunder. It was working, but he was starting to believe it would not be enough to bring Zephriel down below with him.

The power of the light was like one endless climax and ( _I know your name_ ) he would allow it, he would let Zephriel take him if it felt even half again as good as any of this felt. He felt his own darker wings unfurl and they were each lost in finding every hidden place on the other’s body. 

_You were once Cambriel_ , the angel said in his mind. _I remember you_. And he proved it in the deft way that his light touched Cambriel’s. How he knew exactly how to undo him, lifting darkness away from his core as they twisted and spun in the air. Cambriel’s light was dim at first but it spun and spun until the center expanded and they moved up and down through the air, lifted and pushed down again on currents of wind.

Cambriel suddenly had no plan. He only wanted more of this.


End file.
